


Goose, not on the carpet!

by ThunderShock



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Nick Fury Swears, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderShock/pseuds/ThunderShock
Summary: I was rewatching agents of shield and then this idea popped into my head.





	Goose, not on the carpet!

"Goose, not on the carpet!" Fury yelled from behind his desk at the sound of the flerken trying to cough up what ever she couldn't digest. He couldn't see the flerken from where he sat, but knew the sound well from all the times she had thrown up random bits and peices, and the Tesseract right on his desk. 

He groaned and leaned back in his desk chair. He was going to have to have his carpet cleaned again, and maybe give the janitor a raise. He loved having Goose in the office but this was getting ridiculous. He had tried to keep her at his apartment, but after actually eating his entire couch and refrigerator, he decided the office would be the best place for her.

He stood up from his desk and froze as he rounded it and saw a mostly digested Kree soldier lying on his carpet with Goose sitting innocently next to it licking her lips.

"How am I going to explain this one?" Fury ask the smug looking cat. Goose just turned and flicked her tail at him before jumping up onto the windowsill. She looked at the dead and partially digested Kree soldier and then at Fury with a look that said ' _Are you going to clean that up?_ '

"Well at least it isn't my other eye patch that has mysteriously gone missing." Goose just winked at him with the same eye that she had taken from him.

"Motherfu-" Fury started as his pager went off. "We will finish this later." He said pointing his pager at the cat.

**Author's Note:**

> So my thinking is that the Kree that they find in season 1 of agents of shield is one of the Kree that they fought on Mar-Vells ship and Goose ate.
> 
> I wrote this in the 10 min on my phone while trying not to crack up. So any mistakes are mine.


End file.
